


Of Skeletons and The Alternate Timelines

by kesinikesana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesinikesana/pseuds/kesinikesana
Summary: Basically, a bunch of drabbles/oneshots.





	1. rough day (honeypuff)

It was a rough day. Stretch scratched his head. As if that could shoo away the pain that seemed to float around his skull, refusing to go away.

He huffed, making his way through the snow. He usually _liked_ snow, since he had experienced the weather from since he was 5. He is used to be greeted by the snowflakes touching the tip of his nasal cavity with its gentle touch. Its touch almost relaxing. He found the cold temperature seizing him up every time he woke up, and he welcomed it. But _shit_ , snow on the surface were far harsher than in the underground. He thought being all bones and no skin gave him the advantages of never having to experience severe cold _ever_ in his life.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

His bones were clacking loudly, even though he had put on 3 layers of clothing: his tank top, long-sleeved white shirt, and an improved version of the orange hoodie that he had. It's thicker. Stitched up by none other than The Magnificent Sans to deal with the harsh weather here. He also wore his scarf and gloves that he usually won't even spare a second glance on it! He thought of going to his room and snuggling inside his blanket forever. Oh joy, that would be comfortable. Well, not exactly forever. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to go to work and college. He wouldn't be able to achieve his dream job that he had wanted for so long.

So he had to spend his spare time with a part-time job as a waiter. And deal with... college stuff. The homeworks were piling up today, and he doubted tomorrow wouldn't be, too. Instead of carrying a bag on his back, he felt like carrying tons of stones. Which is, not wrong itself. The thought of pulling up all-nighter _again_ for the umpteenth time made him wanted to bury himself inside the snow and goes to hibernation.

And for his job, the salary is good enough. Since he can't cook, and he would rather not do the 'cleaning' job which would tire him out fast. He think he can do fine going over the customer's table and asking them what they want.

But of course, along several people, there were assholes.

He opened the door to his apartment. It wasn't a fancy apartment, but big enough to accommodate two students who had to make it through everyday's struggle. He wished fate is kind enough today to let Papyrus be home.

"sweetie," Stretch called out, "ya' home?"

It took seconds before a familiar voice came replying back. "I'm home, Honey!"

Stretch twitched up a smile. The real smile this time, meaning his emotion were in match with his shape of mouth, which make him looks like he's always smiling. Because, after all, he is a skeleton.  He walked up to the living room, finding Papyrus tidying up the room. And Stretch cocked his head. 

"you just cleaned _that_ up this morning," Stretch commented, pointing at the rack.

"Well!" Papyrus removed his hand from the books on the rack, seemingly done, he inspected the lines of books again before he nodded in approval. Everything is in place, and it's _perfect_. He finally turned to face his boyfriend, both hands on his hips. Proud smile on his lips. "It simply wasn't meeting my standards!"

Stretch chuckled and he shook his head at his boyfriend's behavior. But Papyrus saw something through the chuckle. He furrowed his bonebrows, showing concern on his face. "What is it, honey? You look worn out,"

"nah," Stretch replied calmly. He doesn't want to be the cause of Papyrus's smile faltering. He then opened his arms, and stepped forward. "I need a hug,"

"Awww," Papyrus happily obliged. He wrapped both arms around Stretch. Stretch then closed his eyes, enjoying Papyrus's affection. They swayed side to side a bit. Suddenly, the faces of the asshole customers, the angry shout of his asshole manager, the scolding that was let out by his asshole lecturer and the weight on his back, all _gone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS(hitpost):
> 
> "paps?"  
> "Hm?"  
> "ya should eat, you're all bones,"  
> Suddenly, they stopped swaying side to side, and Papyrus's grip on him suddenly gets tighter. He send him a fucking death glare, and says, in a terrifyingly low voice: 
> 
> "You... Fucking... Bitch..."
> 
> next up!  
> (probably) thief and prince au.


	2. everything has its ending (edgepuff & slim/rus )

"We should not meet again,"

Papyrus stopped. His smile faltering, and the cup of tea he was about to took a sip on hang awkwardly in the air. "What?"

Edge sighed in annoyance, his gaze shows nothing but cold. "I said that we should break up,"

The chatter of the crowd around him dissolved into blur. He felt so disconnected. His hold on the cup weakened, just like his hold onto reality. Afraid of dropping the cup, he placed the cup back. What is this? This doesn't make sense at all. It felt like the person in front of him were not Edge.

But he still dared to say. "This..." Papyrus chuckled nervously, "This is a joke, right?"

Edge clicked his tongue. "You're really dumb, has anyone told you that yet? The truth?" Edge then stood up abruptly, Papyrus still frozen in place. What? What did he say?

When Edge was about to walk past him that's when Papyrus regained his composure, he grabbed Edge's wrist as fast as he can, and hen pulled him back. Their eyes meeting, and Papyrus hated that those cold eyes of his had to meet with pitiful, teary-eyes of his. 

"Edge, what... What is WRONG with you!?"

His shout caught the attention of few people. But Papyrus could careless about that.

"It's been fine before, months ago, a YEAR ago. We were doing so well, you looked so happy and-" _And I was hoping that this happiness could last until we dust_. "I thought there's nothing wrong between us. W-Why?"

Edge is quiet for a moment. And Papyrus felt his tear streaming down his face, he quickly wiped it. No, he would NOT show weakness right now! Be strong Papyrus, you're not in the wrong!  

"Why, you ask?" Edge snorted. He wriggled out his hand free from Papyrus's grip. He then gazed up, his slight smile made Papyrus think that Edge is probably reminiscing about their memories. Their _precious_ memories. "You're right, there's nothing wrong between us," Then he turned his gaze to Papyrus. "I'm just sick of seeing your face,"

Papyrus's heart dropped. And that's when the dam broke, droplet of tears dropped onto the floor. And stared to the side, not wanting to show him his pitiful state.

"I- Excuse me-" 

He walked past Edge and he went out of the cafe. He doesn't know where to go, doesn't care who's looking, what he's aware of is that he's a fucking mess. He walked quickly to the nearest bench and sat. He took out his phone, and he fumbled with it for awhile, choosing a contact, he called it while tears still coming out nonstop from his eyesockets.

"yeah?"

"S-Slim? I- _Hic-_ Edge, He-"

There was a pause from the distance. "Papyrus? What's wrong? What about Edge?"

Papyrus was about to explain it, but saying his name just made him remember the cruel break up from before, his harsh words, his... he ended up sobbing a lot more. Papyrus heard a low curse from the other side, and if he wasn't such a mess he would have given Slim a scold right away. "You know what? I'm coming, Okay? Stay there, turn on your GPS," 

Papyrus nodded. He knew that Slim can't see it, but he's afraid he would have let out broken sobs instead of a simple answer. Before Papyrus knew it there's a pop beside him. 

"Oh thank god this place is close to home. Paps? Oh god-"

Slim could only stay silent when Papyrus buried his face to Slim's clothes. Papyrus is sobbing, his face is so red. Shit, will he be okay? What kind of evil would hurt an angel like him? Slim wrapped his arms around Papyrus, one hand keep stroking his back. He wanted to know so badly what happened, ow who hurt him. Was it Edge? No that couldn't be possible. But if that wasn't the case, why is Edge not here, calming his boyfriend down. What in the heaven happened? 

"sssh, it's okay, i'm here. it's okay," Slim whispered. That's what people used to say to calm the person they cared abut right? But then something hit him. Of course it's NOT okay. Even a 5-years old could deduct that Papyrus is not okay. Huffing, Slim placed a fist on Papyrus's chest. "it hurt right here, right?" Papyrus's sobs stopped awhile, noticing Slim. It's the place where his SOUL is located. "now let me take away the pain," slim brought his fist away from Papyrus chest, he opened his fist, and he made a show of blowing it away. "now it's gone, carried away by the pain,"

Papyrus was silent for a while, then he laughed. "W- What is that?" 

"eh, usually it impressed kids," Slim shrugged.

"Are you implying that I'm one?" Through his teary eyes, Papyrus managed to glare. And Slim smiled softly.

"to me, you're one, ouch!"

Slim rubbed the spot that was punched by Papyrus. And Papyrus snuggled more into Slim, then comfortable silence accompanied them both. A small hiccup here and there, but not as frequent as before. Tears were still streaming down his face. but at least, Papyrus were smiling. So Slim smiled too, he then brought his hand up to wipe his tears.

-

 

Edge heard the door of the restaurant swing close. He sighed. Was he being too harsh on him? He sat, and gripped his skull. Asgore's horn, his head felt like it was splitting. He felt so fucking mad. He felt like throwing the chair across the restaurant, destroying the tables with bone attacks, and scare away the people with his Blaster until there's no one left so he can have a room all to himself just to think.

Ok, calm down.

3...

2...

1...

_"See? Counting helps you calm down! It's not good for your health to be angry continuously, Edgelord!"_

He shook his head. No. He shouldn't be thinking about him. He took out his phone. And then dialed a number.

"I did it," Edge said, with so much venom on his voice. "Let. Go. Of. My brother," He hissed.

The voice across the side laughed loudly, as if he were watching a comedy show that has high rating. " _I'm sick of seeing your face?_  " The voice imitated Edge, before it snorted. "Really? What are you, a devil in disguise?" 

Edge's grip on his phone tighten. But he quickly told himself to calm down before he smashed his phone into pieces. He then glared at the CCTV placed on the ceiling, "The only 'devil in disguise' here is _you_. Hurry the fuck up and give me the adress," He gritted his teeth

"Aww, cute. Our plaything is getting impatient," the voice cooed. "Isn't it _Red_?" 

Edge hears a muffled sound of what can Edge guess is his brother's. He couldn't hold it anymore, he closed the call before he break down. Breathe in, then he breathe out. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. Hearing a notification of a message coming up, he opened it.

It's the address that he wanted.

Growling, he stepped out the restaurant. And then he saw Papyrus, sitting on the bench. Fucking hell, his whole body is trembling and he looked like shit. His heart felt like it just dropped onto the pit of his stomach when Slim appeared, and they instantly hugged.

He looked away. Dammit. He needs to go to the address to fetch Sans _immediately._ But he can't help but stays frozen in there, eyes gazing to a person he still love.

Puling up his scarf, he walked away. Away from Papyrus. Away from a happy ending that he thought, a long ago, he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: references to kidnapping.
> 
> hey dont hate me :p


	3. fxxk you, you know, fxxk you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im... taking a break on my other fic

Stretch tried to push Fell away, but it was to no avail. Years of fighting in a world of kill or be killed, and from the training that he does in his daily routine, had made him no match for Stretch's strength, who doesn't even want to wake up earlier to jog and exercise.

Now he regretted declining Blue's offer, to train, to go to the gym, to take a morning walk- whatever it is, if his effort could push away the asshole who had him pinned onto the wall, making him immobile- he would've done those effort years ago.

Groaning, he tried to push his boyfriend away, again. He doesn't even budge, his teeth were roaming on his vertebrae, teeth forming already, licking at the cervical there. And Stretch hissed as Edge planted a bite, pain started to blossom, marrow dripped down from the bite mark. Edge lapped it up quickly, the soothing feeling almost made Stretch said to himself, that maybe, it is okay. But no, it's been the umpteenth time this is happening. So Stretch's pushed Edge's skull, before the thoughts consumed him up completely and Stretch let him to eat him up completely.

Edge only stared at him, eyes half-lidded with lust. "What is it, love?" He licked his teeth. And his other hand goes a little too close to his pelvis, Stretch grabbed his wrist before Edge could do it, however.

"i don't want it now," Stretch rasped. He didn't know what should he say next to Edge, should he beg? Should he punch him in the face to prove his point? If he do that, would Edge stop? But he instead says, "'m not in the mood," He was honestly tired, so so tired from college study. It's getting late and all he wanted to do was sleep and deal with Edge in the morning. But his boyfriend _had_ to not be asleep yet, he sat there on the sofa as Stretch opened the door on the apartment said he were worried about him, said he missed him. 

Stretch knew the truth is far from that.

Edge only scoffed. He removed Stretch's hand that were and pinned his hand to the wall, along with the hand that was on his wrist, he held it above his lover's head, and held it like that with one hand. "Don't be like that, you're just tired. So let me take care of you now," And with that, his face closed up onto him. Stretch couldn't hold it anymore, he spat onto his face. Edge stopped there, eyesockets widening. And Stretch took advantage of his loosened hold, and wrenched Edge's hand away. "i said i _don't_ want it," he hissed, voice dripping with venom. Before finally walking away.

Just when he thought he had gotten away from Edge, he felt a tug on his hoodie, and before he know it, his face along with his body was smashed onto the couch in front of him, his tensed when he felt Edge's presence behind him. "You bitch," he heard Edge says, before Stretch was flipped over so he was facing Edge. There was that menacing look, the look that Stretch had learned to fear since their relationship went bad. His eyes saw stars as he took the first hit to his cheekbones. And Stretch only laid there, not wanting to face Edge again. Not wanting see the satisfied smile on Edge's mouth when he saw Stretch's teary eyes, it stung, the backhand. The blue color of the sofa was more interesting than Edge's face, anyway. That is before he felt Edge's hot breath on his face. "If you want to break up, then just say so,"

Stretch's eyes widened. He... didn't really want to break-up. He doesn't want to throw away all the memories he and Edge had made, there are also still hope, that Edge could, someday, turned to be a good person. He wanted to clung onto that hope, that the Edge he knew was not the Edge that would demand things to him like in his current state, that the Edge he knew knew his boundaries, and respected it. Besides, he didn't want to see Blue's face, disappointed and sad hearing all of this. He were already having a happy household with Classic, a child was coming to their life a well, anyway. He didn't want to ruin their happiness, let his problem be _his_ alone.

Besides, he couldn't afford renting another room. He still had to pay for college, and his unstable job wouldn't support it.

If he said he wanted a break up, he would be no doubt, get kicked out of Edge's apartment.

"No? Nothing? I knew you still love me, let's do it then," Edge said smugly, before stopping, "Why are you sobbing now? I don't want to hear that from you," Edge was right. His thoughts were too muddled that he didn't realize tears streaming down his face, daring to look up at Edge, he wasn't surprised to see that Edge had unbuckled his pants. "fuck you, you know?" Stretch croaked out, fighting his hardest to not to let out a moan as Edge's erection rubbed the lips of his formed pussy, the contact was only separated by a thin fabric that was his cargo pant. "fuck you," Stretch said again.

Edge chuckled, before he removed Stretch's pants. Without preparation, Edge plunged it with a sharp thrust. Almost making him Stretch scream audible if he hadn't buried his face with the pillow. It hurt, it always hurt. Edge had no regard for his size, as if he's only using him like a living fleshlight, just _like always_. The precum soothed the sting away, and slowly replacing it with pleasure. Even though so, tears kept streaming down. Breathy moans filled the empty space, along with Stretch's sobs too. Edge, however, was having none of it, so he leaned down, to capture his mouth for a kiss. His tongue delved in, exploring the taste of honey and tobacco, and Stretch's tongue could only follow Edge's lead, not that he has a choice, anyway. Edge leaned away, saliva were dribbling down their mouth, it's messy, but Edge didn't mind. Edge then goes back to nibble at his vertebrae. "Don't cry, love" Edge then moved up to lap up his tears. "I love you so much,"

Stretch only stared blankly at him. It happened, _again_. Stretch let it happen, _again_. Edge only said that when they were doing this. Where were those words when Stretch finally cooked up something proper for him? Or when Stretch finally reduced his smoking habit from 3 packs a day to only 1 packs a day because Edge hated the smell? Laughing at the _fucked up_ situation, and the _fucked up_ relationship, Stretch shooed his thoughts away. Edge still loved him, even after all that manhandling and stepping onto Stretch's boundaries, Edge loved him, even if he only loved him to satisfy his sexual desire. What matters is Edge loved him. He just had to stop being such a _pussy_.

They climaxed together, Stretch felt hot cum shooting into him, and Edge moaned as his cunt tightened like a vice around his shaft. Stretch's head then lolled to the side, exhausted. In the end, it doesn't matter, right? His voice, his choice, it was all his fault. If only he had tried harder and find a stable job, he wouldn't be stuck here, with the man he had lost feeling to so long ago.

Edge then cradled him into his arms, and Stretch tried to push him away weakly, he really didn't want to lay beside him as if it's something natural. "Sssh, love," Edge kissed his forehead. "I got you,"

And as much as he hated him, he couldn't deny that he _still_ loved this side of Edge. So he let himself to be cradled onto Edge's arms, enjoying his warmth, and drifted to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: rape/non-con (stretch had made his point clear that he didnt want it), abusive relationship, emotional manipulation.  
> based off of [fxxk you by gain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSAVsstaj4E)


	4. hold onto me, cause i'm a lil' unsteady (spicyhoney)

He was about to do it.

His fingers were trembling, he could see his reflection on the knife, and he had pointed the weapon so it is right in front of where his SOUL would be located. _It's okay._ He whispered to himself. _Just one hit and it'll all be over._ Stretch repeated it like a mantra, but his bones were clacking like crazy, and cold sweats were streaming non-stop. Fucking hell, why is he so scared? Stretch then closed his eyes. _Don't be such a pussy._ He breathed in. _Just do it. Just do-_

"What are you doing?"

He turned around with a yelp, the knife falling onto the floor with a loud clack. There, stood a skeleton, his features were like a copy of Stretch, unless he had a jagged teeth and sharp red eyelights. He folded his hands as he leaned onto the doorway. "You look like you've just seen a ghost,"

"y-you-" Stretch stuttered. For a second, he had thought he had lost the ability to speak. But then, he squinted his eyes at him, who is this guy? He had been so ready at doing it. And he failed to do so because of some sort of asshole? "who are you!? how did you get into my apartment!?"

"I'm Edge," he replied. "I'm here because of that poster that said you were looking for a roommate, so we could share the fee," Edge explained. "Also, you were dumb enough to leave your door opened slightly ajar. I took it as an invitation to come in,"

Oh, that. Stretch groaned, he had made that poster so long ago, when things were nice. No one were calling so he thought, the poster was forgotten, or got blown away by the wind, whatever. Stretch massaged his skull, frustration quickly blooming like a well-treated flower. "look-" Stretch sighed, and then grabbed the knife that was on the floor. "forget that offer ever existed, now if you CAN'T see, i was having a moment here," Stretch raised his knife so that the stranger could see it. "please, go away," Stretch pleaded, God. He needed a smoke, but there was no point to do it when he was about to off himself too. He then turned around, hoping the stranger would get the message. "and don't forget to close the door too," he muttered.

Now, there's nothing left in this world for him anyway. If he could be brave enough, it would only take one sec-

"Don't do it," Stretch stopped. _What the fuck_? "I could see you're hesitating too," Stretch could hear the smugness in the stranger's voice too. And Stretch couldn't take it anymore, placing the knife on the table. He walked straight to the stranger, and he grabbed a handful of his scarf, before shoving him onto a wall. They gazed like at each other for seconds, before Stretch finally spoke,

"who are you to have a say in my life like that?" Stretch hissed, his voice filled with malice and anger. If only this stranger didn't come and _witnessed his attempt on suicide,_ he would have done what he had planned for weeks minutes ago. "my life had gone shitty, and i had just lost my brother," He was shaking, he really don't want to, especially in front of a stranger that he hated. But he can't help it. "there's nothing left for me in this world. so only if you could fuck off, i would be happy,"

His gaze... changed. His face that was impassive before, then changed to a sterner expression. "That's a surprise, I just lost my brother too,"

It felt like Stretch had lost his vocabulary. He didn't know what to say, what _should_ he say and he could only stare at the face in front of him dumbly, his hold onto his scarf weakening. "what?"

His face softened then, and Stretch would be lying to himself if he said the face of the stranger didn't look more pleasant if only he smiles. "Life is being mean to everyone, you know? Not just you," The stranger then opened his arms. "Do you need a hug?"

Stretch felt his SOUL getting warmer. It's the first time someone was being nice to him after Blue had left him. It's been a while, and it felt nice. He wanted to take the offer, but his pride were bigger than that. "n-no-" But his words were cut off as the stranger doesn't even consider his answer, the stranger quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. One hand patting his skull.

"It's okay, loser. Don't cry," the stranger murmured.

"i'm NOT crying, you asshole," 

They stayed silent then, slowly swaying side to side. At any day, Stretch would think that it's weird that he was hugging a person he had just met. But he didn't really mind it at the moment. Deep inside his heart, he knew he _needed_ it, the comfort, the hug. Before he know it, tears were streaming down his face. And he then, against his better judgment, babbled about how cool his bro was. That he died so young. That he missed him so much. Edge only hummed in response and listened throughout it all.

"my life is a mess, right?" Stretch finished, and he wiped his eyesockets with the sleeve of his hoodie messily. "there's really nothing left for me,"

"What about me, then?" Edge quickly said. And Stretch looked up at him. "I might just come into your life, but I might as well be the last thing in it that is still worth it," He said sternly. He lowered his gaze, as if he's pouting. And it didn't work well because of the naturally scary face and jagged teeth. "If you leave me, I'll kill you,"

Stretch was quiet for a few seconds, and then, he laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly, commenting about how cheesy he is being, and Edge smiled. He swore to himself he would be making his doppelgänger smile more in the near future. The loss of someone important to them is not the end of everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm this felt a bit rushed but ok
> 
> warning: suicide attempt, major character death, suicidal thought.


	5. and tomorrow, i would be a better man (swapcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... yeah its been a while

His drenched clothes clung onto his bones, he usually hated getting wet, it would make him sick- and everyone would get worried and treat him like a baby like they does everyday, though with more intense frequency. But, for now, he ignored the cold air that made his bones shiver.

All he could focus on was his brother.

"Papyrus!!!"

He stopped and the water splashed as his boot made contact with the ground. Papyrus stopped walking then, and all was silent other than the sound of raindrops falling to earth. Sans heaved a breath of relief, but his SOUL still raced, his bones started rattling.

"don't follow me sans,"

The solemn tone in his brother's voice made him furious. He clenched his fist. "I will if you would JUST follow me back to our home!"

Papyrus stared at the sky then, the weather really matched his feeling. Perhaps they knew that he couldn't cry in front of his brother, so they cried for him, the clouds. He chuckled. "why would you want such disgusting brother like me?" Papyrus's smile disappeared. "leave me be,"

Sans feel like crying, why would his brother feel like that? And as Papyrus took another step, Sans couldn't hold back, he raced as fast as his feet could go.

Papyrus jolted when a body hit him from behind. Sans wrapped both arms around his waist, and Papyrus froze as he heard him sobbing against his spine.

"Y-You're NOT disgusting, Papyrus!" Sans said between sobs, the sky still, without a heart, rained on both of them. "If you love me, then there's NOTHING wrong with that! Please, understand that!"

Papyrus's heart dropped. Honestly. His brother was too good for him, why would the stars bless him by giving an angel to a loser like him?

"you don't understand..." Papyrus mumbled, "we're brothers- and i shouldn't-" Papyrus choked on his words, how should he explain it? This thing is too complicated than Algebra. 

An image of his friends jeering at him, jeering at _Sans_ , strengthen his first decision that he should just leave. Go the fuck away from home and chill until he met someone else other than his brother. "sans, they would think..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY SAY!"

Papyrus's eyesockets widened at that. If he were drinking honey, he would be choking on it. He then turned around, and met Sans's face which is red from crying, snot coming out of his nasal cavity. He looked at him with such determination, but Papyrus still wasn't sure about it. Did he hear it wrong, or is Sans is just wrong? Or is Papyrus wrong, what is going on here?

"wha-"

"I DON'T care, you BIG idiot!" Papyrus let out an oof when Sans hit him on his spine. That was definitely illegal. "If that's what got you all concerned, then GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME!"

Papyrus was surprised at the sudden outburst, still clutching on his maybe broken spine, he pointed a finger. "sans, language-"

"Scold me later!" Sans crossed his arms and faced to another direction. For a moment he saw a tinge of blush right there. It must be hard, his first 'curse' word. Then he faced Papyrus, eyebrows furrowing and he showed him his usual 'angry' look. Looking at Papyrus, he then huffed, and then grabbed Papyrus's hoodie's string hard, Papyrus yelped as the action forced him to bend down but then

his teeth clanked onto something.

Sans' face was way too close to him.

His face felt hot, he pulled away based on instinct, and covered his face that was covered with blue blush with his phalanges- which, doesn't help much, because his phalanges are so thin. "s-sans!?"

"Papyrus, I LOVE you!" Sans yelled.

And for a moment, Papyrus thought the world was only occupied by both of them. His heart was beating so loudly he couldn't hear himself think.

"And I don't care if people don't like it!" Sans put a hand on his hips, he smiled then, satisfied, as if he just won something.

(Sure. He just won Papyrus's heart.)

Sans then offered a hand,

"Let's hold hand, we're going home!"

Papyrus only stared at the hand like an idiot he is.

"What are you doing? Hold my hand, it's what couples do right!?"

Papyrus then complied. It actually felt weird, not because it's the first time they did that, it's been a THOUSANDTH times they hold hands. But well,

this one, strangely, felt different somehow.

And when Papyrus's hand touched Sans, Sans then raced to a nearby store to get a roof over their head. It actually felt good not getting attacked by the rain, but the problem now is: they're freezing. 

Sans then waved a hand to catch the attention of cab's driver. Papyrus stared at him then, and after not feeling like shit, he opened his mouth.

"sans," Papyrus started. "sorry,"

Sans only stared at him, then tilted his head. "It's okay," Sans said. "Since the letters are so cute, I will forgive you from now on!" 

Papyrus buried his face on his phalanges as Sans continued on chuckling.

-

 

**BONUS:**

Months ago.

 

 

_"For Sans,_

_I know I would never get the courage to send this to you, but,_

_I really love you,_

_Uh, how do I say this?_

_You're perfect._

_Sorry, I'm not good with words, but I mean it!_

_Yeah, this would get buried forever in my desk._

_Imagine a day when we could hold each other's hand not because we're brothers,_

_But because we're couples,_

_Yeah, that day would never come!_

_Sincerely."_

Papyrus's heart hammered in excitement, his thought running wild with countless imagination about what would they do if they were couples- maybe Sans would teach him how to make tacos not because he's interested in it, he just like Sans getting passionate about something, also all the hand-holding that would result because of the activity-

Papyrus would've squealed if he didn't bang his forehead repeatedly on his desk. He then grunted, of course that would never happen! He would maybe just wrote another letter the other day... so that his feelings would be let out, somehow. Since telling it to other people would be risky. He then stared at the paper intensely, hugged it like it was a big teddy bear, then stuffed it into his desk.

Hopefully, no one will ever find out.


End file.
